poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Magic of Mythology (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of The Magic of Mythology. At Ivan Ooze's Lair, Leia and Vypra begin their new resurrection. Vypra: Everything's ready, Leia. Leia: Then let us begin, Vypra. My father and Cinch are getting impatient. Vypra: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn. Time for evil sources to return! And back from the dead are Scorpius, Trakeena, Furio, Treacheron, Deviot, Captain Mutiny and his lackeys, Barbarax and Hexuba, Triskull, Octomus the Master, Morticon, Imperious, The Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below and Fightoe and the Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance and Sculpin. Scorpius: We're alive, But how're could this happened!? Trakeena: I'm not certain, Father. Captain Mutiny: If you ask me, There's something fishy going on. Octomus the Master: Who are you, And why have you revived us!? Leia: I am Leia, My father has a proposition for the four of you. Soon, Ivan Ooze begins his next evil plan to destroy the Power Rangers as he and Cinch make a deal with Scorpius, Trakeena, Captain Mutiny and Octomus. Ivan Ooze: So, Let us make you a deal. You and me have common enemies, And the Power Rangers are our enemies. Scorpius: We're listening. Principal Cinch: Now, All of you, Ivan Ooze has has deal he likes to meet with you. Captain Mutiny: What do you have in mind? Ivan Ooze: (chuckles) Simple, Our team effort to destroy the Power Rangers we seek revenge on. Scorpius: Very well, Ivan Ooze. We except your alliance. Captain Mutiny: As much as I wanted to get even with Trakeena, I might as take your word for it, Ooze. Octomus the Master: I too agree to join you as well, Ivan Ooze. Finster: Lord Ivan Ooze, Wrench, Jinxer and I have finished a new monster for you. Ivan Ooze: Slendid, Finster. Bring him in. Wrench: Master Ivan Ooze, Say hello to The Wizard of Ooze. The Wizard of Ooze: I shall obey any command you say, Master. Ivan Ooze: Now, This is more like it. What do you think, Cinch. Principal Cinch: Despite your disgusting display, Ivan. You are a very persuasive. Ivan Ooze: You bet your guts I do, Tuts. This is gonna one heck of time for the Rangers! And the villains laughs evilly alongside Ivan Ooze. Meanwhile on earth, Twilight Sparkle was spending the day babysitting her baby niece, Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Flurry Heart, How's my little niece!? Flurry Heart: (giggling) Twilight Sparkle: I'll bet you're ready for some fun time with Auntie Twilight! Flurry Heart: (cooing) Later, She brought out her favorite toys to play with starting with Smarty Pants. Twilight Sparkle: Look, Flurry Heart. It's Smarty Pants. Flurry Heart: (playing with Smarty Pants) Then, She showed her some blocks to play with as she tries building a tower for her. Twilight Sparkle: Look what I'm building, Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (embracing the blocks) Just then, Twilight accidentally knocked them out with one block. Twilight Sparkle: Oops. Flurry Heart: (crying) Twilight Sparkle: Aw. Don't cry, Flurry Heart. Just as Twilight soothes her baby niece's tantrum, She rebuild the block towers. Twilight Sparkle: There now, All better. Flurry Heart: (cooing) After playtime, It was Flurry Heart's snack time as Twilight brought out the applesauce for her. Twilight Sparkle: Open wide, Flurry Heart. Here comes the plane. (makes an airplane noise) So, Flurry Heart opens her mouth and loved her applesauce as Twilight keeps her fed. Then, It was bath time for Flurry Heart when she got the water warmed up for her. Twilight Sparkle: It's bath time, Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: (puts her baby niece in the tub) In we go. Flurry Heart: (playing and splashing) Twilight Sparkle: Look, Flurry Heart. A toy ducky. Wanna play with it? Flurry Heart: (plays with her rubber ducky) Just as Twilight's finish giving Flurry Heart a bath, She started walking to her. Twilight Sparkle: Come here, Flurry Heart. Come to Auntie Twilight. Just as Flurry Heart walked twords her, She picks her up proudly. Twilight Sparkle: What a big girl you're getting. Flurry Heart: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: (sniffs) Ew, And it's time to change your diaper. So, Twilight placed Flurry Heart on the changing pad at the kitchen table with a changing pillow and buckle securing her and she started changing her diaper. She threw the dirty diaper away, Gets the clean diaper out of the diaper bag, Using the wipes and powder and finally placed the fresh diaper and use hand gels to wipe her hands. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Twilight Sparkle: There we go, All done. (hears the bell) And just in time for your bottle. So, Twilight checked for the right temperature on the baby bottle and fed it to Flurry Heart. When she was getting gassy, Twilight started burping her. Flurry Heart: (belch) Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles) Later on, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor came to pick up Flurry Heart. Dean Cadance: You did such a wonderful job babysitting our little Flurry Heart, Twilight. Shining Armor: Great job, Twily. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Shining Armor. I'm just glad to help. That night, Cadance was putting her baby to bed as she and Shining Armor are getting ready. Dean Cadance: Time for beddy bye, Sweetie. (kisses her baby's cheek) Night night, Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (falling asleep) Just then, Kegler came to see Cadance and Shining Armor. Kegler: Excuse me, Cadance, Shining Armor.... Dean Cadance: Shh, (whispers) Flurry Heart is sleeping. Kegler: (whispers) Oh, Sorry. Villamax and I came to see you. Let's talk outside. Shining Armor: Great idea, We don't want to wake the baby. Just as Cadance and Shining Armor came downstairs, Villamax was waiting for them. Villamax: Ransik would like to see you two, He says to meet at Crystal Prep. So, Cadance and Shining Armor along with Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were brought at the academy by Ransik who wanted to make a proposal to them. Ransik: I'm glad you four could come in such short notice, Especially Florida, Aikko and Jankenman. Florida: No problem, Ransik. Aikko: Always happy to help. Jankenman: I wander what's this all about. Vice Principal Luna: Obviously we didn't get enough sleep for a while. Principal Celestia: So, What is it you want to talk about, Ransik? Ransik: I have been thinking lately, And I like to say that the time has come to have you help me as new mentors of the Harmony Force Rangers. Dean Cadance: You mean us? Shining Armor: You can't be serious! Ransik: I am serious, I'm only looking for four helpers. What of it? Principal Celestia: We'd be delighted to help, Ransik. Vice Principal Luna: As do I. Dean Cadance: Of course, Ransik. Shining Armor: Sure, Anything for my sister. The next day at Crystal Prep Academy, Ransik, Florida, Jankenman and Aikko called Twilight and her friends here. Rainbow Dash: Say uh... Twilight, Why does Ransik want to see us for? Twilight Sparkle: Maybe it's something important. Rarity: Well, If it's very important, I'm very sure we can help. Pinkie Pie: Look, there's Ransik now. Then, they saw Ransik standing with Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Shining Armor and Dean Cadance. Ransik: I'm glad you girls could make it along with Spike. Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225